


But Do Not Forget Your Knives

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Fresh from a Halloween party, Tae and Ren roleplay based on their costumes, with Tae as the dominant witch calling the incubus Ren to this world to be her love slave. Anonymous commission.





	But Do Not Forget Your Knives

"What a demon you are," said the witch, circling around the familiar she had called from the depths of hell. At least, that was what Ren and Tae were going for, as the doctor swayed around Ren with appraising and wicked glances, staring at his body after she had made him strip out of everything that wasn't the set of demon horns on his head. Which was a shame; Ren had enjoyed the Halloween costume he'd worn all night, but now, he was stripped bare for the discerning gaze that felt like it wanted a lot of him, and yet, it slowed everything down. He'd have been happy to get right to sex the second they got back home from the costume party, but Tae had other ideas.

Still, he went along with them. "I couldn't resist the call from such a beautiful witch," he replied. "I knew I had to pledge myself to you."

"Mm, is that what you incubi do?" Tae hadn't shed any of her witch costume, in contrast to the naked Ren standing in front of her. The long, sleek black dress had a slit cut into the side, and every step she took flaunted a pale leg, and the hat rested sideways atop her head with a comfortable readiness. Sheer gloves caressed along Ren's leanly defined chest as she drew out the teasing as long as she could. "I hope you realize what pledging to a witch of my power entails. I have some need for a familiar, but I could have called up any of a myriad of spirits and demons for that; what I want is a man who will worship and tend to me as much as to my spells."

The hands made Ren groan, his cock standing rigid and desperate between his legs. He felt so vulnerable naked in front of her, helpless and unclothed while Tae stood fully dressed and in a position of raw control. There was absolutely nothing to contain or control now, and Tae was happy to push on stronger, to indulge and crave. "I will do what I am asked to do, no matter what," he said, biting his lip, aching under the surprise and the discerning gaze that wore him and his thoughts down, left him aching for more of what she could do to him.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Tae was swift, grabbing a collar off the table and slapping it around his neck, Ren not having a second to react before it firmly slipped in to fit around his neck, tight and darkly threatening. He grunted in worry, noticing the leash attached to the collar, knowing where this was going now. Her hands moved swiftly against the midway point of the leash to apply sharp, harsh downward pressure, and Ren was tugged to his knees, stumbling down into a submissive position before the witch. "Let's see how well you can follow orders."

From this low angle peeking up her dress, Ren learned that Tae didn't have any panties on underneath. He hadn't known that all night, and he had definitely tried to angle for fucking off in the bathroom or something at the party, but Tae dismissed him. Now, he found her slick, dripping pussy waiting to be loved and touched. There was something special about this, downright spectacular, and he pushed in tight, savouring the taste of her slick, ready pussy, groaning in reckless, burning need, feeling the steady build of a throbbing rush of something so spectacular and dizzy. As her hand grasped the back of his head, Ren lurched forward, head slipping up through the slit in her dress and his lips latching down against hers.

There was no option here; all Ren could do was eat her out. He didn't hold back, accepting his fate with a certain and firm sense that this was undoubtedly the only way forward, and he relished in the chance to lean into the madness she demanded of him, his hands grasping her legs for stability as he pushed in tight, earning hot moans from the woman who felt herself so quickly hit by his affection and his adoration. "I love to serve my mistress," he groaned right into the slick mound he began to pepper with loving kisses all over.

"Show me," Tae moaned, pulling him in tight, using the leash for more leverage than the hand on his head, which was really only interested in keeping him from pulling back at all. Exerting total control and focus over Ren was Tae's specialty, and this whole drawn out game was simple to make him more directly aware of just how much he was hers to play with. Ren was hers, and she was happy to impose that certainty upon him, to make him shudder for her wicked touch and for the way that she would take him. "Such a handsome devil you are, I'm so happy that the demon love slave I've taken has such a nice face and even nicer cock."

The words helped drive Ren to eat Tae out harder, this whole game charged with so many ideas and expressions of lust that greatly added to the madness and curiosity of this situation, and he felt like he had to give up to it, had to be as invested in the game as she was now if he wanted to keep up the pace and give her all he could. Needy, eager licks and kisses all over her slick mound tried to keep up the pace of tending to her, and the familiar feeling of serving Tae helped anchor him to something sensible and understood, something he felt all too ready to melt into under the discerning heat of what she did to him, and he was lost to this utter bliss, craving more of it with each pass.

Rocking her hips in steady time to his licks, Tae stoked the flames of his lust, and Ren was happy to follow suit, to keep giving Tae precisely what she craved. It was all in pursuit of pleasure. All for her. It always was, and Ren was happy to keep up a firm press into the weirdness that had her burning up brighter for him, knowing that she was taking from him so much dizzy and twisting chaos, a desire growing more intense and powerful as the fever swelled out of control within him. Ren wasn't sure how to handle all of this need, how to deal with the heat and the cravings that she imposed upon him. He just knew he wanted more of it.

There was absolutely no way to contain what came on next, the growing feelings of desire flaring up through her. She wanted it, and so she took it; there was nothing complicated or messy about that fact, just bare lust and the eager descent of Tae into all the growing lusts that didn't stop, and that was what made this so startling and exciting Every lick and caress of his greedy tongue against her slit brought on more moans, more noises of winding pleasure as she rocked through this desire and heat. It wasn't going to stop, getting faster and messier as everything came together, and Tae was shameless in the way she rocked against the loving touch, pushing on firmer to seek the pleasure she needed, the raw validation that came only from getting Ren to completely abandon sense for the sake of giving himself to her.

"Serve me, demon!" she moaned, loud and reckless, tugging him in with the leash and with the back of his head now, bucking against his face as his tongue danced across her mound. "I think we can both see now the truth; that you're a submissive incubus who wants to be the collared boy toy for the most powerful witch! There's no shame in admitting it, but fighting it will only make me have to punish you firmer for your disrespect. Just come clean, confess the pleasures now leaving no time to wait. It was all too sudden, too powerful, pushing up hotter sensations that were only getting messier and more conflicting by the second. There was no containing what followed, no way to make sense of this and hold back what burst forward so harshly.

Ren kept licking, kept adoring Tae as thoroughly as he possibly could, wishing only to satisfy her, getting her all kinds of wound up and senseless before finally she crashed into the rush of searing bliss that was her much-deserved, much-craved orgasm. Crying out hotly and bucking with desperate need now against his face, Tae gave in with a big smile and a complete collapse of all reason and focus. Her hot, eager thrashing left Ren dead certain what the truth behind this mess was and just what he'd be in for, as she held tight against him and kept him in place to lick up all the sticky, clear nectar dripping from her hole.

Until she wasn't anymore.

The transition was stark, swift, and left Ren a little dizzy, staring up at Tae as she pulled back and shifted toward her hands and knees. "Now I want to see what you can do, demon," she said. "I won't hold your hand through it. I will hold your leash, though, so be aware that if I don't like what you're doing, I can easily make you give me what I want. Remember that; you are here to entertain me, and if you do not, I will not be light with you."

Ren nodded in rapid, feverish understanding as he pushed into position behind Tae, shoving her dress aside and exposing her taut ass and the bare, slick pussy he had just eaten out, guiding his thick cock toward her and taking charge now, his head prodding her entrance as a hard, firm tug dragged him forward, and he panicked, hammering his cock into Tae with worry, starting to wildly thrust forward and give her what she wanted He had no choice here; she was so heavy upon him, her hunger intense and without mercy. Without sense. He began to thrust with a panicked sense of surrender, giving her what she wanted knowing full well that she could at any moment decide it wasn't enough.

"As my familiar, you will be charged with keeping my appetite in check, and oh what an appetite I enjoy building up. You will find that I am a woman of little patience or restraint, and you will not disappoint me, lest you wish to discover what I am capable of." Tae in general liked to dominate and control, but to be able to make Ren give up even more ground to her was a sweet temptation she couldn't resist. He was helpless now, hammering forward with a resigned sense of acceptance and surrender, no hope for him in the midst of everything she coaxed from him and the ways she controlled his actions, tugging at the leash with gestures of imposing desire for more, firm reminders that he was hers thoroughly.

There was only one way forward, and it was the path of utter hopelessness. Ren learned the hard lesson with each tug, and did his best to try and keep up with all of it. "I will serve you however you desire," he insisted, pounding forward faster, losing himself to the idea that this was all he deserved, all he wanted. Tae's dominant streak was not something that could ever be tamed or dealt with, and so he didn't try, keeping up the senseless rush of aggression and fervor that had him losing himself to her, wanting only to satisfy. "You feel so good, my mistress. Your pussy is incredible, and it is an honour to be called from hell to serve you."

"It'll be an honour when you fill me with cum and I know just how much your service is worth," Tae moaned. "Mm, although if you shoot one load and you're done, I may have to kick you right back into the pit and demand a real man instead. Prove to me you're a real man, demon." Another pull at the leash. This was too much fun for Tae, who even getting fucked doggy style was in unambiguous control over the entire situation before her, heaving through the weird, twisting fog and surprising turns that only grew odder and needier as she let them take her.

Ren did his best to keep up, hammering forward faster, wilder, trying his best to satisfy her cravings and keep her urges in check. Everything Tae demanded of him had to be met and indulged in, and he knew the only way to give her what she wanted was to go all out with this, to hammer on and fuck her into utter submission, into a joy and a bliss that wouldn't stop. There was no reason to want it to stop, but the extra pressure of how badly she urged him on made for something spectacular. He wasn't driven by his own wants here, but by the wants Tae imposed upon him, by the strong magnetic tug of her expectations. There was nothing decent about this, but that was what made it so incredible.

"Yes, just like that, serve me my little demon. That cock is my toy, and my magic will only make you an even more incredible and capable lover. Cum in me now, I demand it!" Tae was erratic and wild in the pace she took on, moving without a care through the building sensation and an unrestrained sense of pure ecstasy, something so senseless and dizzy that she could barely grasp everything she did, she just kept doing it, giving in faster, wilder, chasing the pleasure without hesitation. Her orgasm was so close, and Ren's thrusts were absolutely perfect tonight; she needed only one last thing from him.

Ren didn't like that he could cum on command. It was hot, sure. But the way Tae had so effectively conditioned him in submission that she could make him cum with a simple demand was absolutely terrifying. He gave her what she wanted, hardly given much of a choice in the matter, and gasped in shuddering joy as he pumped forward, hips swaying in wild and desperate motions, cock shooting shot after shot of cum into her needy hole, filling her and leaving her to shriek in absolute joy as she found what she wanted. This was pleasure in its purest and most shameless form, and Tae was happy to take the ride too as the warmth filling her up set her off for her own mess of an orgasm, loud and senseless, everything about wicked composure struggling to hold steady as the character slipped out of her hands, and Tae was simply too shameless to care about what came with that, she just fucking gave in.

When the thrusts stopped, Ren was buried most of the way inside of her, and Tae was happy to rock slowly, lustfully back and forth. "Good demon," She purred, looking slowly back over her shoulder to him. For a moment, she seemed ready to calm down, but one hard shove back drove Ren onto his back as Tae climbed up over him, intent on going for more. "Let me know if you need a witch's brew to keep your energy up, I will be happy to profane you with my arcane arts to keep you pleasuring me until I can take no more."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
